nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicki Minaj Wiki:Featured Playlist
The first Sunday of every month, a new featured playlist, hosted by Spotify, will be selected to be put on the main page. This page allows users to suggest a playlist that they would like to see on the main page. If there is not a suggested playlist, then an administrator will select the featured song. Check out our former featured playlists for ideas. If a new album by Nicki Minaj is released, all the suggestions will be halted. This with the purpose of promoting Nicki's latest work. Rules for suggesting *Only registered users may suggest songs. *Please do not suggest a playlist that has already been suggested. *A playlist must have at least eight (8) songs. *There is no limit to the number of songs on a playlist, but it is encouraged that the play time is under two hours. *A playlist cannot contain any of the songs from last month's playlist *The songs should have Nicki Minaj as the lead artist or as featured artist. *The songs must be available on Spotify. See all Spotify tracks to see your choices *Playlists are highly encouraged to have a discernible theme or concept, such as genre or collaborator similarities. Suggestions Please add your suggested playlist under its own subheading: #. "title here" ; be sure to sign off with your signature: ~~~~. You may also include an explanation of your list. 1. Ultrapop Mix #Fly #Starships #Where Them Girls At #Super Bass #Beauty and a Beat #Turn Me On #Give Me All Your Luvin' #Girls Fall Like Dominoes #Pound the Alarm #Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix) #Va Va Voom All of the songs on this list were successful pop radio songs—a fun jam session! M. H. Avril (talk) 20:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) 2. Underrated Masterpieces #I'm the Best #Save Me #Blazin' #Here I Am #Last Chance #HOV Lane #Whip It #Fire Burns Those songs deserves more steam, those songs are perfect example of the talent of Nicki. You can see that none of the song listed before are singles and most of that songs aren't in "favorite tracks list" of fans. --va.va.voom 01:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC) 3. The Beautiful Sinner #Right Thru Me #Save Me #Autobiography #Fire Burns #Here I Am #Dear Old Nicki #Catch Me #Freedom This list contains the beautiful songs made by Nicki. Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 12:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) 4. Roman Zolanski: Reloaded #Roman in Moscow #Roman's Revenge #Bottoms Up #Stupid Hoe #I Am Your Leader #Roman Holiday #Come on a Cone #Monster The playlist contains the most Roman Zolanski songs. Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 13:05, December 5, 2012 (UTC) 5. R&B Hustlers Mix #Lil Freak #Get It All #Sex in the Lounge #Hell Yeah #Best I Ever Had (Remix) #Right by My Side #Sex in Crazy Places #Bottoms Up Nicki's knockout collabos with R&B's best male singers! M. H. Avril (talk) 23:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) 6. R&B Divas Mix #Raining Men #Handstand #Girl On Fire (Inferno Version) #Automatic #The Boys #N.I.G.G.A.S. #I Ain't Thru #I'm Legit Nicki's knockout collabos with R&B's best female singers! M. H. Avril (talk) 23:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) 7. Mixtape Hits #Intro #Still I Rise #Higher Than a Kite #Itty Bitty Piggy #Go Hard #Autobiography #Envy #Encore '07 My selection of favorite Nicki's songs from her three mixtapes. Whenever Your World Starts 23:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but Encore '07 is not available on Spotify, making your playlist short of the eight track requirement. If you revise your playlist, I will gladly feature it! M. H. Avril (talk) 07:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Kk, then change that Encore for Beam Me Up Scotty :) If there's anything else, please tell me. Always watching. No eyes. 11:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) 8. Feat. SlayNika #Monster #Letting Go (Dutty Love) #Out of My Mind #Bottoms Up #My Chick Bad #Girl On Fire (Inferno Version) #Hello Good Morning (Remix) #All I Do Is Win (Remix) Some records where Nicki stole the show. --va.va.voom 03:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC)